Natsu WeedNeel
by Kouji17
Summary: OKAY GUYS FIRST OFF THIS WAS INSPIRED BY SOME DOPE WEED SO ENJOY IT I WILL LEAVE THIS AS A STORY FOR NEXT TIME I GET ANOTHER FAIRY TAIL CRACK FIT IDEA. BUT YEAH NATSU JUST TEAMING UP WITH HIS HOME BOYS AS GAJEEL WOULD PUT IT TO GANG BANG THE BRAINS OUT THE HOTTEST SHITS FAIRY HIGH HAS TO OVER. OH YEAH ALSO... DO NOT EXPECT MUCH OUT OF ME WHEN I AM HIGHER THAN A KITE IN A HURRICANE.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was just leaving school with Erza when Natsu came up to her. "Hey babe Gajeel, and Erik got something interesting to do to you, I mean have for you to do today." Natsu said sighing in relief he saved it.

"Hold boy! Like hell I will let you sink her to your level anytime soon!" Erza shouted shoving him away. Lucy then ran to him and apologised for Erza.

"Sorry Natsu, you know I love to come, Erzy was just being a little over protective." the blonde girl said have guiding have following him away from Erza. Erza was now determined more than ever to save her friend from her boyfriend.

She followed then to a warehouse where the towns head metal head BLACK! Steel Gajeel and COBRA! (AKA Erik) the town's most knowledgeable reptile expert were waiting. "So you really got it bro?" Natsu said high fiveing both his friends.

"Of course, you think I would lie to you bro?" Gajeel said pulling out a bag of green plants. "Now how we going to roll this shiz." he said getting his answer when Natsu started to strip his girlfriend with their help.

After a few minutes Lucy was down to her knee socks and hair ribbons. Natsu took his time caressing her inner thighs with his tongue as Erik started frenching her for all the oxygen her lungs had. Gajeel decided to take the high road, in both senses as he used one of her erect nipples to make the end of his joint. While of course doing his usual fondling, licking, nibbling and of course sucking of her other nipple.

By the time he was done filling the joint with the filter as well as the weed. She had already orgasmed five times and Natsu was far from thirsty thanks to her special flower. "Now here is the best part." he said as Natsu lit it and they began to smoke it, blowing it into Lucy drooling face. After they were done with the three grams she was glassy eyed and unaware of what was happening next.

Gajeel lay back on this old sofa that they bought of one of their neighbors for $50 as they were having a yard sale. Natsu picked up Lucy from her Juicy thighs and slammed her pussy into Gajeel iron hard dick. She began to spasm as she was trying to take in 5 inches of girth from him. Her pussy almost literally tearing apart as Natsu then started on her ass.

He ruthlessly pounded her until she was so slacked jawed that all Erik had to do was shove his into her open mouth. With blonde haired shined with sweat as these three filled her three gateways. She had three more orgasms before they flooded her insides. They filled her so much that not even calling her a, cum dump would suffice anymore. No they were beyond that, they were at the point where the second they pulled out their still hard cocks he three holes exploded. Like a volcano, but instead of lava it was thick, white, and reminded her who her daddies were.

"Alright now let's put your silly pig tails to good use." Gajeel said he got up and placed her with her head over the edge and her ass in the air.

"Slow… Down…"she gasped as her asshole was still burning from Natsu. Her pussy throbbing from Gajeel and her mouth numb from Erik. They were beginning to use her pigtails to whip her ass, like you would with a towel. Fortunately for her the weed had her so out of it; she would not feel the pain until after it wore off. One her ass was a nice ripe red they started to slap it with their hands. They enjoyed the feeling and sounds of flesh against flesh. As well as the delirious and strained giggles that came out of her raw throat.

They then spotted someone who tripped over some crates and know that they had a rare treat on their hands. They stopped and dragged her over to the couch were they tossed beside a cum covered blonde. "Lucy are you okay!" Erza asked worried for her friend as well as for herself.

"Damn Gajeel, I cannot believe I lost her virginity to you in a poker game." Natsu said upset that Gajeel took his girl virginity instead of him but hey, he lost so nothing else he could do.

Erza started to shake, but not with fear, no instead this was anger, pure unfiltered rage. "What did you say?" she said stopping in between each word.

"What you didn't hear me?" Natsu grinned getting up to her face to sneer eye to eye. "I bet her virginity to Gajeel a few nights ago when I was out of chips to bet." he said chuckling as she threw a punch at him. Natsu of course easily grabbed her arm and side stepped her without care. He then tossed her to the ground "But I have one idea that could solve this little dispute?" Natsu said walking around her to kneel down to her face.

"How do you suppose we solve this?" Erza hissed at him more pissed then she has ever been in her life until now.

"Two options… option one you could call the cops and have us arrested for rape, assault, and a few other things." He said stretching his arms. "But if you do, it will become public, and your friend will be known all over town as a whore." Natsu said resting his arms on his knees.

"Option two?" Erza asked not wanting to ruin Lucy life, despite it being such an easy way to get rid of these jerks once and for all.

"Option two is you make us cum." Natsu said lifting her chin up with one hand. "So much in fact that we are unable to cum anymore and you are still able to walk out of here with Lucy." He said enjoying the pleasure of breaking the schools most elite student. "So tell me Tits Tanya?" Dragneel said pointing out that she had some wickedly huge tidies. "What are you going to choose? Your dignity? Or are you more worried about your friend life in this town?" Natsu said ending all for questions, slowing letting them sink into one.


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me Tits Tanya?" Dragneel said pointing out that she had some wickedly huge tidies. "What are you going to choose? Your dignity? Or are you more worried about your friend life in this town?" Natsu said ending all for questions, slowing letting them sink into one.

"Alright do what you want with me!" she shouted as she got up still filled with pride.

These three started to chuckle as they could already predict the end result. "Alright virgin let do this?" Erik said as he pulled her in from behind. He started to slowly nibble her neck all the way down to her shoulder bone. Of course as he was doing this he began to unbutton her shirt for his friends as well as himself.

When he was done with the last button he pulled her shirt right open for his friends to see. She was a G cup as her bra proved from the first time they bounced up and down. But for some reason her erect nipples have gone to normal. "What the hell is this?" Gajeel said displeased with the state of her once very prominent nipples.

"Oh well, guess we will have to do it dry." Natsu said as he almost ripped her skirt in two removing them. "Looks like you and Lucy over there will be looking like twins in a few hours." he said as he slid her under wears off.

Erik then proceeded to bring her to the couch where Lucy was and shoved her face into Lucy pussy. Natsu and Gajeel picked her ass up and began spanking her as she struggled for oxygen. This is when Natsu and Gajeel noticed her starting to get wet. "Oh I see now." Gajeel said as he and Natsu turned to each other. "You wanted to be the one to fuck your friend here didn't you?" he said chuckling as Erik let her come back up for air to answer. Erza managed not to turn red from embarrassment before but now her face matched her hair.

"Well then boys how about we make her forget the smell of Lucy and her pussy." Natsu said grinning ear to ear. They took her away from Lucy and brought her down onto her knees in front of them. "Now take care of them like Lucy did!" he shouted as he pointed to his dick. Erza started to stroke the other two while licking Natsu at the piss line and sucking the head.

She kept this up for about ten minutes already filled up on Natsu and his pre-cum. They then slapped her and told her to not forget the other two. Erza then started on Gajeel and noted his had a completely different taste from Natsu. Where Natsu reminded her of charcoal Gajeel remind her more of a metal. The boys were needless to say tired with amateur hour and wanted to get to the good stuff. So now the fun really began as Natsu shoved Lucy to the floor and lay down on the couch like Gajeel did before with Lucy.

Erza before she could voice her outrage was slammed by Gajeel onto Natsu and his dick. The roughly 4 inches of girth already made her eyes roll back. Unlike Lucy though when Erik motioned to his dick she paid attention and opened her mouth for him. He still however slammed into her throat all at once making her cry only a little. But it was mainly her being almost unable to compensate Natsu and his girth.

"Don't go forgetting about me queen." Gajeel said making her panicky as she nearly passed out the moment he entered her ass. He and Erik spanned their hips back and forth, while Natsu was simply pushing her up and down.

Natsu was hitting her womb every time as he was soon close to cumin. Erza barely held on as she was suddenly filled by all three, the worst part, She came from them cumin inside her. So what do they do, the gentlemanly thing and continued as she had continuous orgasms. Her legs could not help but wrap around the hips of Gajeel as he pounded her ass. Thanks to him her ass was stretched out now quite a bit and her hands held onto the hair of Natsu. Her hands getting in tangled in his pink locks of hair getting a satisfied groan from this. While doing all of this before they knew it the boys came again shortly after Erza went limp. They decided to pull out of her and let her roll to the floor. There she coughed up semen and fidgeted trying to get up for them. This time however they switched positons and now Erik was the one laying down with them dropping Erza onto his what she could tell properly at the time 4 and a half inches of girth. Natsu grabbed her by her tits and started to use them to give his dick a boob job. Fortunately for him she caught on quickly and she started as Gajeel started on her rear end. She began to spit on his length and sucked his head alternating between the two.

Natsu loved this as Erza was much more a natural this sort of thing than Lucy was. But while this was going on up top Erik was have his squeezed for every last bit of cum he had. Gajeel of course enjoying tearing her new asshole began spanking her in a rhythm. The sound of his hands coming down on her ass over and over again was blissful to his ears. It was as if their lovemaking with her no longer some form of rape.

Lucy soon came too soon and instead of runaway Natsu managed to drag her over to Erza where he quickly handcuffed her to the couch and ripped of one of her knee socks. He then put the inside of it to Erzas nose "Look Lucy! Look at how excited your scent makes her." Natsu cackled as she passed out before they could finish. But they kept their promise and kept going even if she passed out. By the time her and Lucy went home it was dark and they had to take back streets and alley ways hoping not to bump into anyone.


End file.
